


the twinkle in his eye.

by bratmobile



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratmobile/pseuds/bratmobile
Summary: He was the white picket fence of a man. 3 children and a perfectly green lawn. Friendly neighbors who couldn't help admire him themselves. America's true man.





	the twinkle in his eye.

**Author's Note:**

> this new season was crazy and idk abt that ending but anyways !

He had this look on his face before you asked him a question. This look of curiosity, a puzzled expression. There'd be a twinkle in his eye that'd suck the soul out of you. He'd already look forward for you to speak, eyes glued to your lips, meeting your line of sight for a few. He'd then turn his admiration back to how your tongue laps against the roof of your mouth when you speak. How your jaw clenches after you finish a sentence. Maybe he focuses too much on the little details on your speech pattern, but that's what made him such a good agent. His ability to notice the little things. Even when you spoke.  
He was known to recognize things like that.  
Anyone would drop dead at the way he looks at you with such interest, maybe even a hint of arousal. His obsession with every small thing about you will destroy him in the end, and maybe he was okay with that. Such a focus on things always got the best of him. He was truly an angel of small details. The biggest details would catch him by surprise.  
You now realize how much you're like him, to be able to identify how he looks at you. How his eyes stay attached to your lips. How they then lead slowly up so he can stare deep into your pupils.  
There's a flash in his eyes, this void of beauty rests in them.  
He was so dreamy, this otherworldly man before you. Suit and tie, a fresh smell and look to him that could make anyone drop at his feet. Though he never expected it. He never aimed for it.  
Maybe he never even realized how beautiful he is to the human eye.  
This gorgeous man of the FBI. Your dear special agent. A man to die for.  
Even if he didn't want you to.  
You were so, truly, dearly, in love with this prince of crime-solving. His shady past completely changing his present. Erasing it completely for his future.  
He was the white picket fence of a man. 3 children and a perfectly green lawn. Friendly neighbors who couldn't help admire him themselves. America's true man.  
Dale Cooper was that man, will always be that man, and he'll stay that man.

**Author's Note:**

> For any gender tbh ! Its kinda short but I plan on writing longer and more graphic ones ykno anyways enjoy!


End file.
